Ways to Say You're Pregnant
by Ezzaria26
Summary: Nothing's more satisfying then your favorite manga/anime couple getting together. But there's also that famous line... "I'm pregnant." So this is ways to say you're pregnant... Takuto and Mitsuki style. Be excited. There's a lot of fluff!
1. Those Three Words

**This is Ezzy-chan, and Ezzy-chan has some great news for you! All of you Takuto/Mitsuki lovers will love this. This is the short series: "Ways to Say You're Pregnant". Each chapter will be a new bit of Takuto and Mitsuki, and you can only guess what will be said by the end of each chapter. Yup. Those infamous two words often found in gushy romance books, and the infamous Twilight, or should I say, Breaking Dawn? Actually, I personally don't like the series anymore. That is NOT one of the ways to admit that you are pregnant. So, I've got some better ways, with a better couple, in better situations. Be prepared.**

**This one will be short, because I have to write it while my bestie friend is still over. (say hi, Leah-chan) Leah-chan says hi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon Wo Sagashite. (Leah-chan doesn't either, don't ask)**

Those Three Words

They had been dating for almost three years now, so Mitsuki was about to turn eighteen. Everyone was shocked that Takuto hadn't gotten down on one knee yet, but Takuto had to lie about his age to make their dating actually _legal_, but details are simply pointless details. Nobody really needs to know them, do they? Takuto can pretend to be eighteen for only so long, though... Oh well.

Meroko had gotten over it. She had gone with Izumi-kun, and Jonathon just tagged along like an annoying in-law, which was fine by Izumi-kun. Not by Meroko though. A ghost following you was not at all normal.

Not that it matter. Takuto and Mitsuki were having the time of their lives, walking around town and shopping in little pointless shops filled with cute charms and random crafts as the sun set, painting the sky indigo, black and orange, as well as various shades of pink and red. "Mitsuki?" That is, until a certain scatter-brained brunette got sidetracked. (surprise!) "Mitsuki where are you?" Takuto whirled to run back the way he had come to find his girlfriend. He was about to take off, blue-gray eyes narrowed in anticipation, long legs bent in preparation for the sprint to come, hair pulled back from his face in that rat's tail of his, when Mitsuki popped out of nowhere, a small bag in hand. "Whoa!" Her appearance had not been foreseen by Takuto, and he nearly knocked over a stand behind him, but he quickly caught himself with a catlike grace, most likely remnants from his shinigami days.

"I'm sorry, Takuto. I got distracted, even though this is our date," Mitsuki apologized, bowing slightly before hugging him.

Takuto blushed lightly. "Ah! No problem, r-really. I was just about to look for you," he admitted. Then he looked down at her right hand, clutching the bag. "Did you buy something?"

Mitsuki hung her head, curly brown hair acting as a curtain to hide her shame. Once she turned fourteen she had begun to let it down, and Takuto couldn't complain. It was fun to play with occasionally, if he was going to be totally truthful. "Um… no?" she answered, sounding uncertain.

"I thought we agreed I was buying everything today?" Takuto asked.

He had been about to reach for it too, catch her off-guard, but she was faster, shoving it into her purse, forcing it to fit with amazing speed.

Takuto blinked, taken aback. "Uh…"

Mitsuki adjusted the yellow straps of her sundress, smiling brightly. "It's a surprise! You love surprises!" Then her face grew downright scary. "Right, Takuto?" There was a shadow over her eyes, and whenever there was a flicker of light, it caused an eerie gleam in her hazel eyes. (what the heck color are her eyes?)

Takuto scratched the back of his head, suddenly nervous. Then he pulled at the blue collar of his button-up jacket. "I guess… So, I'll be surprised…"

Mitsuki's face lit up once more, and her boyfriend felt blinded, as if he was seeing the sun for the first time. "Yay! Let's look at a couple of stores and then go for a walk," she suggested, leaning on his shoulder, looking up at him through full eye-lashes. For a moment he was speechless.

"Sure," the boy answered, putting one hand in his jeans pocket. "Where the hell did she learn that from?" he muttered nearly inaudibly under his breath.

The keyword there is nearly.

"Meroko," Mitsuki replied happily in a whisper that Takuto did not catch.

After shopping in a couple of stores, the couple walked hand in hand down a road through a park. (it was conveniently there) Occasionally they would kiss each other on the cheek or forehead, but nothing more.

For now.

As they walked, Mitsuki eyed the necklace that was now resting against her skin, cool to the touch and in the shape of a simple, elegant silver crescent moon. "You know you didn't have to buy this for me, right, Takuto?" she pointed out, though she obviously was happy. Her eyes had been glued to that thing whenever they weren't on Takuto.

Or the random pretty rock that was on the side of the road, but that's just because Mitsuki is scatterbrained. (as I said before)

They continued until they came to a bridge, where Mitsuki decided things would be perfect.

Takuto did not realize until a second too late that Mitsuki was sitting down on the edge of the bridge, swinging her legs back and forth in a carefree way, humming one of her new songs: Forever There. So, he clumsily crashed on the edge, managing to save himself from a nasty dip into the river below, and coming into a sitting position beside her. "What was that for?" he asked, glaring at her, which is really impossible seeing as he loved her to death.

He watched as Mitsuki slowly slid the bag she had bought earlier from her white purse. The surprise? Already? Takuto looked at her, waiting for the surprise. "You ready for the surprise?" she asked.

Takuto nodded.

She sighed, staring at their reflections in the water. "Well, you know those three words that are always _really_ hard to say?" she asked.

Takuto blinked, not quite following.

Mitsuki noted his clueless stare and made a more direct approach. "You know those three words that the main character always has trouble saying in those _romance novels_?"

Takuto's heart leapt. _Love you too, Mitsuki,_ he thought. But, since he wanted her to say it first, he nodded, anticipating the next three words.

"Well…" Mitsuki began to nervously clutch and twist the bottom of her dress. Then, without warning, she reached into the bag and pulled out a blue pacifier and shouted, "It's a boy!"

Not only had she practically shoved the thing into his face, but she had also said three fairly unexpected words.

"_WHAT_?"

There was a loud splash and a yelp.

Mitsuki peered over the edge of the bridge into the dark water as her boyfriend's head appeared, gasping, above water, though his hair was now soaked, as were his clothes.

"What did you say, Mitsuki?" he asked, breathing heavily and staring at her with wide eyes.

Mitsuki totally ignored him, off in her own little world as she put a finger to her chin. "You think Takuto Junior is too cliché?"

**And that is the end of the first one. But have no fear. There is more to come, I promise.**

**Ezzy-chan and Leah-chan are signing out!**

**Please review!**

**Ezzy and Leah**


	2. Tastes Like Chicken

**Here is the second chapter with Ezzy-chan (moi!) and Leah-chan! (she's back!) This one has to be second because, well, hello. It's definitely for Thanksgiving. I bet you all guessed by the title. It's another funny, romantic, cute story! Are you all ready? Good, because we are. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Full Moon Wo Sagashite, and neither does Leah-chan. I know, depressing. But we shall be thankful that we didn't have to write it all. (we can write fanfictions instead)**

Tastes Like Chicken

The holiday was always on a thursday in November, somewhat chilly in places with normal weather, but always warming the heart. There was feasting, rejoicing, and people realizing and remembering what they were thankful for. Nothing goes for granted on the special holiday, the one that divides Autumn and Winter. Not with a roasting turkey, corn, cranberry sauce, mashed potatoes and gravy, peas, and numerous other healthy yet tasteful things. It's a wonderful thing. Families move across the country to somehow cram themselves into some random relative's dining room even though they haven't spoken all year except through a Christmas card and a note informing that ancient aunt of their's (who surprisingly isn't dead) that the hand-knitted sweaters were great.

Thanksgiving was always great. The smell of mouthwatering food drifted through the halls of Takuto's cramped, one bedroom and one and a half bathroom apartment. Takuto had cleaned as best as he could for the occasion, but Mitsuki in the came over to have an inspection... only to discover her fiancee had no gift whatsoever in the art of cleaning. She didn't want to bother the Queen of the Broom and Mop, so she took things into her own hands. She might as well be the Princess of the Vacuum and the Featherduster anyway. At the end all was acceptable for guests, and just as a little gift, Mitsuki had even cleaned Takuto's so-called room. He could've fooled anyone by telling them that it was a pigsty instead.

Mitsuki was in the kitchen with Meroko helping her decipher the recipes for all the food. Honestly, she was thoroughly confused with some of the directions. Why the hell did it take so long for a turkey to cook anyway? Not that Meroko was much help. She had died before she had really learned how to cook, and there was evidence to support that fact. Izumi, Keichii, Oshige, Mitsuki's gradmother, Tanaka and Takuto sat akwardly in the dining room in silence, unaware of the struggle the former shinigami (now angel) and singer were having.

Then the assorment of delicous steaming food began to stream out of the tiny kitchen on serving plates and platters in the hands of Mitsuki and Meroko. Mitsuki's blue apron and Meroko's yellow one were still tied around their necks and waists, Meroko's surprisingly more messy than Mitsuki's with gravy and grease stains. Mitsuki's rich brown hair was pulled back into a messy, curly ponytail falling to the small of her back, while Meroko's was neatly pinned into a cute bun so they both could keep their hair of the food and their faces. Takuto licked his lips in open anticipation as Mitsuki returned to the kitchen, only to appear once more with the golden brown turkey surrounded by parsley, cherries, and a couple scattered vegetables. She had removed her apron as Meroko had done, though she was already sitting, because both were pretty confident that there was no danger of them spilling anything on their extremely casual yet formal attire.

"Mmmm, it's about time!" Tanaka said. She was too polite to admit that she had been mentally counting their time to cook the food and comparing it to her Thanksgiving dinner record._ Forty-three minutes since I've arrived. My time was eleven_, Tanaka cheered internally. She slyly glanced over at Keichii, who was talking with Oshige at the time, and instantly cleared her mind of all thoughts of the doctor.

The piles of food in the middle of the table radiated warmth in the cozy, small dinning room. Keichii and Mitsuki's eyes flicked towards each other for a brief second, meant for no one to notice, but Takuto did. Perhaps overly paranoid fiancees are like that. A pang of jealously hit him in the chest and he growled slightly through his teeth, so it came out more like a cat's hiss than anything.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Mitsuki asked in concern as she sat in the chair next to him. Her eyes melted his heart as she looked at him. If only she knew the way she made him feel. The saying 'putty in their hands' was no exaggeration here.

"What? I'm fine, just really hungry," Takuto lied quickly, flashing a toothy grin. She smiled at him and settled in.

Meroko stood at the head of the table, and tapped her glass with her knife. _Ding Ding CRRR!_ They all stared in silence at the broken glass all over Meroko's plate, then burst out laughing, even Mitsuki's ever so stern grandmother, though her laugh could actually be called a small, polite chuckle under her breath. Takuto was just a bit angry that the bunny had broken one of the few glasses he had. (some he had borrowed from Mitsuki's much bigger condo just for the dinner)

"I think you've got our attention Meroko," laughed Oshige. She smiled shyly and chuckled. "Keichii! Put that down!" Oshige slapped Keichii's hand, which was currently holding a fork.

"But I'm _so_ hungry!" he complained with a sheepish smile. Meroko glared at him. Mitsuki stared over the table at him and Takuto swiftly grabbed Mitsuki's hand under the table glaring coldly at the starving doctor in question from across the table. Keichii just raised an eyebrow at him, then at Mitsuki.

_Don't act so innocent_.

"Okay, let's all go around the table and say what we're thankful for," Meroko said. "I'll go first. Hmm...I'm thankful for...let's see...Oh! I'm thankful that we actually fit eight people in this cramped dinning room. Izumi?"

"Uh...I'm thankful for you, Meroko," he said with a half grin.

"Suck up..." Takuto said under his breathe. Mitsuki giggled uncontrolably, having heard his comment.

"Takuto, what about you?" Meroko said with a curious look on her face that just spelled '_top that!'_

"I'm thankful for condoms," Everyone was quiet, then everyone started laughing. Mitsuki and Keichii shared another glance, though Keichii's looked concerned while Mitsuki's seemed worried. Throughout it all the grandmother kept a straight face, glaring at her soon-to-be-grandson-in-law. Takuto was about to burst. _Is Mitsuki cheating on me with Keichii? No... I'm sure it was Keichii's fault. He says he's with Oshige, but he's never liked me anyway, and of course..._ When they recovered, it was Mitsuki's turn.

"I'm thankful for how successful I've has been these past few years with my songs, and with my one true love," she said, squeezing Takuto's hand. His doubts instantly fled, but there was still Keichii. Everyone else went, and they all cheered in relief when Meroko told the group to dig in.

Bellies were filling and talk was going on all through out the room when Takuto noticed that Mitsuki hadn't touched her food.

"Mitsuki, are you alright?" he asked, concerned for her health. She continuously looked from the food to her stomach, eying the slice of turkey suspiciously. Was she going to be sick?

"Can I ask you something totally serious?" she said grimcing slightly. Takuto nodded. "Do babies eat turkey?"

And two things were learned over Thanksgiving.

1. It had not been an affair. Keichii had actually just told Mitsuki she was pregnant, and if Takuto hadn't have been so paranoid, he might not have screamed "What? Whose the father?" at the top of his lungs.

2. Condoms were not as trustworthy as Takuto had believed. He later would call condoms evil, and the companies liars. "The things don't work, I swear."

**Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed this story. I (Ezzy-chan) will be taking requests for funny chapters that Leah-chan and I can write. Just PM me or mention it in your review and we will keep note of it. We're planning to make a chapter for all the typical holidays. Look forward to those.**

**Please review!**

**Ezzy-chan and Leah-chan!!! (woot!)**


	3. Does This Dress Make Me Look Fat?

**Ezzy-chan and Leah-chan are back, and we have a better way to make the endings, endings that will make you laugh all the harder! (if you laughed that is… if it isn't funny, we're sorry…) Be prepared! The punch lines are greater. So, here we go.**

**Disclaimer- Full Moon Wo Sagashite is not ours. I know. How disappointing.**

Does This Dress Make Me Look Fat?

Takuto was bored, anticipating the arrival of his fiancé, who had yet to return from her and Meroko's important mission. Takuto did not see the big deal. A dress was a dress. He had picked out his tux a few weeks ago, and it had only taken maybe ten minutes at the most. Tuxes were all the same, anyway. So at the moment he was watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, enjoying himself by making fun of their accents and Robert Pattinson himself, who, to Izumi's displeasure, had Meroko squealing at every turn, even though both Izumi and Takuto thought he looked hideous in Twilight especially. But girls were girls. You couldn't really understand them.

The phone rang beside him, and Takuto picked it up and checked the caller ID. It read 'Puppy.' The young adult rolled his eyes at Mitsuki's odd sense of humor. "Hello?" he said after deciding it was safe to answer.

"Ta-kun, is Mitsuki there yet?" Izumi inquired.

Takuto stared at the door to his and Mitsuki's apartment longingly, blue eyes attempting to burn holes into the wood. "No," he answered, sad. "Why?"

"Because Meroko's not home yet either. When did the two of them leave? Eleven thirty? It's four o'clock now. What if they were raped?" Izumi thought outloud in his cold, monotone voice.

The former shinigami chuckled. Izumi being worried was hilarious because he never sounded worried. But everyone knew he was. "I'm sure they weren't raped. I think they're just taking a long time. I don't get it. It's just a stupid dress!" Takuto spat, hitting the couch with his fist, nicking the bowl of popcorn beside him. "Shit..." He quickly pushed all the scattered popcorn under the black, leather couch, hoping Mitsuki wouldn't check when she returned.

Izumi was clicking his tongue in disapproval on the other end of the line. "Oh, Ta-kun, my friend, you have much to learn with the ways of girls. That dress is the most important thing in the wedding. Don't think that if you weren't there the wedding would be ruined. There are two things that matter at the wedding. The bride's dress, and the cake. Without those, there is no wedding, sorry to inform you. You are not top priority, and I'm sorry to say that not even I, your handsome best man, matters nearly as much as a mound of white fabric," Izumi informed him. Takuto could practically see the smug look that was no doubt on Izumi's face.

"Well that's reassuring. But I honestly don't care about her dress. It's really just her and me," Takuto shot back.

Izumi shrugged. "Whatever you want, pal. Oh! I see Me-chan! She looks happy! Well, gotta go," Izumi replied cheerfully.

"What? Wait! Izumi, Mitsuki's not here yet! How can you possibly___?" But there was a dial tone, so Takuto was really just yelling at nothing. He hung up the phone, sighing, and turned off the television to go pace in front of the door.

_*While Takuto and Izumi were sitting bored at home for the last four and a half hours...*_

"Oh. My. God. I cannot believe it!"

"Meroko..."

"I... I mean... This is too good to be true!"

"Meroko."

"This must be a dream."

"Meroko... Meroko, it's just chocolate cake!"

Mitsuki began to furiously shake the excited, pink-haired girl's shoulders, trying to make her snap out of it. Meroko instantly dropped the dessert menu. The younger of the two quickly snatched it away and handed it back to the waitress. "I'm sorry," Mitsuki apologized, giving her best smile to the nervous looking woman, who was eyeing the scary, ravenous look in Meroko's eyes.

She smiled nervously, tucking a red strand of hair behind her ear and taking the twenty-five dollars Mitsuki passed to her. "It's no problem Miss. Is that all for you then?" she asked, still watching Meroko from the corner of her eye as the sad angel crossed her arms and pouted.

Meroko's eyes lit up. "Ye__"

"No, that's fine. Thank you very much. Keep the change," Mitsuki interrupted, grabbing Meroko's arm and practically dragging her out of the little cafe.

"Uwaaaah!" Meroko whined, reaching for the poster of her beloved chocolate cake in the display window even as Mitsuki placed her in shotgun of her navy cobalt 2008. She would've preferred to take the ducati monster, but it was a wedding present for her and Takuto that she wasn't supposed to know that Oshige-san had bought them. She'd have to act surprised at their wedding, of course.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes as Meroko pressed her nose to the window, sighing longingly. Mitsuki was normally not the forceful one, but they were going to be late for the dress appointment. "Dresses at twelve forty-five, Meroko," she reminded her cheerfully, tapping the clock on her dashboard, where the bright blue numbers 12:30 glowed.

Meroko's mind instantly left chocolate cake. She grinned, clapping her hands together. "Oh, I'm so excited for you! It won't be long until you're walking down the aisle! You guys are so cute, Mitsuki!" she exclaimed, hopping up and down. Then she quickly changed the station and began to sing to Taylor Swift. "We were both young when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashbacks starts!"

Her voice was off-key, but Mitsuki laughed and joined in as they drove to David's Bridle. (they don't have that in Japan, I'm pretty sure, but whatever) They had sung about three other songs when they pulled up to the dress shop, parked, and entered.

For about an hour Meroko looked at Bridesmaid dresses while Mitsuki talked to one of the women at the desk about the differences between ivory and white and her budget. Meroko decided she would look at the other dresses later when she saw Mitsuki step away from the front desk.

Then for the next two and a half hours, Mitsuki and Meroko looked at different dress designs, commented, critiqued, and tried on a couple. Meroko could not deny that Mitsuki really could pull off lots of them, but the very last one...

"It's perfect," Meroko gasped as Mitsuki stood on a stand in front of a wall of mirrors. Other people passed, smiling at her as she adjusted it slightly. The bodice was dazzling white, twisting elegantly around and around her and coming to the top and forming a beautiful band that turned into a single strap that went over her left shoulder and then returned to the band once more. The bottom part was two layers, the bottom layer as snowy white as the bodice, flowing around her and having a very short, three foot train. The second layer was transparent except for the silver, swirling designs that twisted gracefully, giving a magical feeling. "Spin, Mitsuki-chan!"

Mitsuki obeyed, twirling like a princess, and the skirt part of the dress lifted slightly to move with her petite figure.

Meroko clapped her hands together, squealing. She grabbed one of the employees. The woman walked over got out her clipboard, and smiled at Mitsuki as she stopped spinning and combed self-conciously through her rich brown locks that nearly reached her waist. "I think that is a very good choice. And how are you related to the bride?" she inquired as she began to scribble down the number of the dress and price.

Meroko grinned as she gave Mitsuki a thumbs up. "Childhood friends. I'm the maid of honor," she gushed.

The woman nodded, a little frightened by her enthusiasm, but nonetheless happy for the bride. "I'm sure the wedding will be beautiful. Alright, you can change back into your normal clothes. You want this one for sure?" she inquired, just to make sure.

Mitsuki nodded enthusiastically before disappearing into the changing room. When she came out, Meroko and the employee were waiting. After purchasing the dress, the woman passed her a business card. "I'm Mary Kline. Call this number when you'd like to schedule a dress fitting, okay?" she said. Mitsuki took the car, and her and Meroko returned to the cobalt. She slid the keys into the ignition and dropped Meroko off before parking in the parking lot at her apartment complex and going up two floors in the elevator with the large white, plastic bag that held her new dress.

She unlocked the brown door with golden letters reading D289.

Mitsuki entered to find her pacing fiancee looking extremely worried and checking his watch. "Takuto?" she asked, laughing as she set the bag down on the kitchen table.

Takuto whirled to face her before his eyes lit up and a grin crossed his face. "Hey Mitsuki," he murmured, embracing her and kissing her on the lips. "What took you so long?"

The young woman giggled, bowing his head with her hands to kiss his forehead before kissing him back with more passion then before. "Meroko and I couldn't find the right dress. But don't worry. It's perfect, believe me," she assured him, kissing him again. While she wrapped her fingers into his gray-blue hair, wrapping his rats tail around her index finger, he pulled her flush to his chest.

Izumi called again at around seven, forced by Meroko, to make sure Mitsuki had made it home safely.

While Takuto laughed at Izumi and informed him that she was home, putting away the dishes to their spaghetti dinner, Mitsuki took a shower.

After hanging up, Takuto entered their bedroom, one of the two bedrooms in the tiny apartment, the other currently being a storage slash computer room. Mitsuki was in her silky blue pajamas, finding that she suddenly loved blue since it went with Takuto's hair and eyes so well. She was toweling off her soaking wet hair when Takuto came up behind her and kissed her neck.

Mitsuki laughed, pushing him off her. "Come on, Takuto. I'm trying to dry my hair," she complained.

Takuto chuckled to himself, pulling out his rats tail so his hair fell to around the middle of his neck. He placed the elastic band on the dresser and sat on the bed, watching as she left the room and returned with the bag that held that magical dress of hers, the mystery dress he had yet to see. "Can I see you in the dress?" he asked.

"No. It's bad luck," Mitsuki shot back.

For a minute they sat in comfortable silence, her hanging up the dress, him preparing himself for bed, since he was the one who often showered in the morning.

Mitsuki was brushing her hair and looking the mirror when she suddenly stopped.

"Mitsuki?" Takuto asked, puzzled as she stared at her reflection.

"Honey... when is our wedding?" she inquired, pulling the brush out of her hair.

Takuto looked at her disbelievingly. The bride of all people had forgotten? "Four months... why?"

"Aw damn," Mitsuki shouted, scowling. Takuto watched her, surprised. His fiance hardly ever cursed. "I'm not gonna fit in my dress."

"Why? Do you plan on growing?" Takuto inquired, trying to choose his words carefully so he didn't insult her. Izumi told him often how girls were touchy about the subject of weight.

Mitsuki smiled sadly. "No..." she began. "But the baby does."

**Hope you enjoyed this one! We really liked this one and couldn't wait any longer to show you guys this idea especially. Well, please review and tell us what you think. We will take requests if you guys have any ingenious ideas for us about other chapters. PM or review if you do!**

**Ezzy-chan and Leah-chan!!!**


	4. Unto You A Child is Born

**Ezzy-chan and Leah-chan are back for the holidays! Be thrilled! Sorry we haven't posted in a while. We mostly only write when Leah-chan is over. So, here's a Christmas one for you all.**

**Disclaimer-Full Moon isn't ours. Cry later. Read now.**

Unto You a Child Is Born

High school was a drag. I think Karma hates me, because after all the crap Takuto went through to convince the government that he was really 18, and a senior in high school, I still barley saw him during the day. _One _class, and I mean one as in next to nothing. People think I see him enough but come on. Out of seven classes all we get is Religions together. So now I was sitting in my AP Euro falling asleep. I cradled my tired face in my right hand, and slowly, my face started to slip, and my eyes started to droop.

What was making me this tired?

"Mitsuki!" my teacher called. My chin abruptly fell off my hand, and my face hit the desk with a thud.

"Ah!" I yelled, holding my nose. "What?!" I hadn't quite realized where I was. Then my face slowly turned red as realization hit me. "S-sorry…" I stammered.

"Care to join the class now Kouyama?" she scowled at me, and returned to the board with a flip of her blonde hair she was so proud of. As if it was real or anything. We all knew it was dyed.

Arg, I hate this! What's with me lately? I've been so grouchy...

Briefly, thoughts of Takuto drifted into my mind. Which class did he have anyway? Pre-cal...? I'm not sure. Any other day I would've known, but today I was a little off for some reason. My wide hazel eyes bore holes into the clock, and as if on cue, the bell rang. I hopped up and grabbed my backpack, rushing for the door.

"Now she's up…" my teacher grumbled to herself, sitting on her desk and sighing heavily. I smiled and nearly skipped to my next class, my Religions class. AKA, my only class with Takuto. I rounded the corner, playing with the thought of running to my class, when I face planted someone's broad chest. A very well sculpted chest, may I add.

"_Ow_!" I held my already bruised nose, closing my eyes momentarily. "What is it with you people today?"

"Whad I do?" a smooth voice reached my ears. My eyelids fluttered open. Oh… Oh! I looked up over the tips of my fingers and saw the one person I loved.

"Takut___" I was cut off when he pushed my hands out of the way, and smashed his mouth onto mine. Great, my face was going to be all full of bruises tomorrow. But oh well, it was worth it. His mouth moved against mine in such a familiar pattern I couldn't help but smile. He pulled back.

"What?" he grinned back down at me. I shook my head, offering my hand for him to grab, which he did. For a bit we just walked down the hallways in comfortable silence. "No seriously, what's up?"

My eyes met his and a groan escaped me. "The teachers are out to get me," was all I decided to say.

He chuckled though. Takuto found lots of things funny. "Me too. They're all like that," he remarked after a moment, continuing to guide us to the very familiar classroom we were both very thankful for.

We took our usual seats in the back of the room, and our teacher, Furumi-sensei, began talking. Don't get me wrong, only Takuto was distracted by sitting in the back. I actually payed attention, though it was a surprising feat because he always tickled my hand and entwined his fingers with mine repeatedly.

"Alright class, we've covered everything, and winter break it coming up soon, so I have to come up with something to teach you before the semester is over…" he rubbed his stubble covered chin. An awkward silence filled the room as he thought things over. Everyone had their hands held under the table, fingers crossed. Many had experienced something like this in earlier classes, where teachers who had nothing to fill the time gave them tests and pop quizzes. They were just hoping to get by without any homework.

Takuto and I on the other hand weren't worried. It only gave us more excuses for him to come over and hang out. Grandmother was still very wary of Takuto. My supersticious boyfriend still thinks she's psychic, but I beg to differ. She just doesn't want to see one more thing get stolen from her. A tear was threatening to roll down my cheek.

And there go my emotions again!

Suddenly, Furumi-sensei's dark brown eyes lit up, and he snapped his fingers in triumph.

"Christmas!" he said brightly, writing it on the board in large, capital letters.

For a second no one said anything, unsure what exactly that was supposed to mean. "Christmas, Sensei?" a boy in the front inquired. Takuto's soft breath fell on my ear, carrying with it a hint of the word 'nerd'.

Just to show I heard, I smacked him lightly on the knee. He frowned, but continued to rest his head on top of mine, distracted already by my ebony locks.

"We're going to have a Christmas Pageant!" he said, almost jumping in excitement now. He was like a child sometimes, being so overly enthusiastic about some things. "Zenjiro-san can organize it. I want you to pick the actors and actresses and get someone to write the script. Nothing goes on in this pageant unless Zenjiro-san approves of it, understood?"

The boy who Takuto had labeled 'nerd' stood proudly in front of the class, adjusting his glasses nervously.

"I'll go print out some forms that your guardians can sign so you may attend practices. Get to work, class!" he instructed everyone before leaving promptly with some papers in hand.

One girl raised her hand shyly. She was a new exchange student this year by the name of Heather. She was from America, with a slight tan, caramel hair, and light blue eyes, but she was very self-concious and kept to herself. Many of the boys had pictured some girl with big breasts, and were dissapointed. But Heather's very nice when you get to know her.

Zenjiro nodded to her and she cleared her throat softly. "I'll write the script. Since I'm Christian I know the story by heart," she offered, holding up a notebook. For being an American, she was quite fluent in Japanese, the teachers would tell you.

He smiled toothily at her. "Sure. How about we have a rough draft by Friday?" he asked.

Heather nodded and began to scribble some things on her notebook, looking up at the clock occasionally.

Zenjiro then slapped the teacher's desk rather loudly, capturing everyone's attentions, even the slackers in the back.

Takuto looked up from my hair, which he had been playing with. "What parts should we include in the pageant?"

"Mary, Joseph, three wise men, a couple shepherds... King Herod, some angels and an innkeeper. Maybe some narrators, something like that," Takuto called out, still rather bored with the activities.

Zenjiro stared at Takuto thoughtfully. Takuto glared right back at him, wondering what the little book worm (his words, not mine) would want from him. Then Zenjiro smiled, nodding to himself. "Anything else?"

Takuto frowned. "Yeah. Where are we performing this?"

"The school auditorium, most likely. I just got permission from the office," Furumi-sensei answered, entering the classroom unexpectedly.

"That's pretty big. We making props and backdrops?" Takuto asked, for once getting into the activities. A faint smile crossed my features. He liked working hard, but only on things he was interested in. Of course, things on stage would.

Takuto was thinking the same thing I was no doubt, remembering his singing days, which would hopefully come again.

Furumi-sensei seemed to realize Takuto's interest in the project as well. "You can direct the construction of it then, Takuto-san," he assured the eager 'senior'.

Then Zenjiro frowned, realizing a dilemma in the plan he had been concocting seconds earlier. "Furumi-sensei, that is all well and all, but seeing as there is obviously the perfect couple for the leads right here in this room, do you think it is possible for Kira-san to do two things?" Zenjiro inquired, crossing his arms and gazing right at my boyfriend.

Takuto tensed, not sure what the heck he was talking about.

A grin covered Furumi-sensei's face. "Yes... I agree. Zenjiro, you and I will discuss parts with whoever the script-writer is and hand out scripts tomorrow. Everyone get a form when you leave," he announced before going behind his computer to organize the event.

"The script-writer is Heather," Zenjiro informed him.

"Perfect. You two come back here. Let's talk," Furumi-sensei called to them. The two went up to the front while I turned to Takuto, eyebrows raised.

Takuto shrugged. Apparently neither of us had a clue as to what was going on. That is... until...

"Kira Takuto? As Joseph?" The class went deathly quiet as everyone either turned to stare at Furumi-sensei after his outburst, or Takuto.

Zenjiro nervously scratched the back of his head. "Him and Mitsuki are already dating... and... uh... Well, Mitsuki does make the perfect Mary," Zenjiro tried to defend himself.

Furumi-san frowned, leaning back in his chair. Then he began to eye Takuto suspiciously. "I understand your reasoning, but mister Kira here does not participate often. Studious... That word should not be mentioned in the same sentence as him," he muttered, unaware that everyone caught the insult to my poor boyfriend.

He tensed, about to defend his pride, but Heather beat him to it. "It's fine, really, Furumi-sensei. If he doesn't fit it now, I'll write the script so he fits the part perfectly. When I'm done, you'll think he was born to be Joseph. Since Mitsuki truly is made for Mary, we don't have to do anything with her. No worries. Trust me on this, Furumi-sensei," Heather assured both of the men by the desk. She was very confident in her work, and there was a determined gleam in her eyes. No one questioned her. There was no doubt that she would make Takuto the perfect Joseph.

Not that I ever thought Takuto couldn't handle the part...

A week had passed, so now there were only two and a half more weeks till Christmas, leaving only a meer two weeks until our pageant. Everyone had received their parts, giving Takuto and me plenty of time together. Our excuse was solid. Not that we didn't rehearse occasionally, but think about it. You're in a room with the greatest, hottest guy on Earth and he loves you. What are two hormonal teenagers to do?

Plus, we had the advantage. Since I was still a popstar, busy schedule and all with a new album coming out, and since Takuto had been a singer, we both easily memorized our lines.

Which was good, because with the new album coming out, Oshige-san and I had a lot of work to do and little time to do it before the holidays were upon us. But, there was hope. If I could do it when I was twelve, then I could do it as a teenager with a little extra time and effort.

Time I didn't have... But if there's a will, there's a way! I will do this!

So, it was Saturday now, and after completing a photo shoot for SpotLight magazine, Takuto and I started the walk to school to rehearse with the rest of the group in the auditoriium.

We swung our clasped hands back and forth, both of us giving off the aura of two people in love (because that's what we were) as we made our way.

A couple days ago I had finally figured out why I felt so off lately. A faint smile crossed my face as my free right hand softly rested on my stomach, cradling a small bump. I continued to stare at my belly as we walked.

"Something wrong?" Takuto inquired.

I frowned slightly. I didn't want to have to lie to him. "Don't worry about it. I just felt a little queasy after I ate something last night. I'll tell Tanaka," I assured him. Hopefully I would find a way to tell him.

He nodded, nuzzling my head with his nose lovingly. "Come on. We're here," he told me, pulling me along with a smile towards the auditorium. Inside, the cast and crew was running around frantically while Zenjiro barked out orders.

Heather was going over the script, helping people put the correct feeling into their lines. Hisano was organizing the props and setting them up, which got a thumbs up from Takuto.

"Ah! Now that our stars have arrived, we can start!" My eyes widened, and I pointed to Takuto in accusation. Takuto put a hand to his chest and made a shocked gasp, mouthing 'moi?' which forced a giggle out of me. Zenjiro nodded glaring at the gorgeous, sexy beast at my side, and put his lips to the megaphone. "Places everyone! Lets start from Act 1 Scene 2, when Mary is telling Joseph what the angel told her," he clapped his hands, and the cast scattered, leaving Takuto and I alone on stage. "Kira-san, where do you guys think you should stand? You are the stage director basically." Takuto grinned cockily, grabbing my hand and taking me over to the back left corner of the stage, where Hisano placed the My stomach lurched, and suddenly I felt like puking. But it wasn't because I was nervous. I felt like telling Takuto, but it was a really random time, so I held my piece. I had an idea anyway.

"And...ACTION!"

I looked up from under my eye lashes and picked at my costume. The two of us winced slightly when the spot light abruptly turned on, blinding us momentarily. Even when our eyes adjusted, there were still colorful spots dancing in our vision. He grinned at me and waited for me to say my line.

"Joseph last night, an angel came to me and told me that I would bear a son, and he would be the son of God," I said, bowing my head and smiling as I cupped my stomach.

All I had to do was wait for his line and it would all fall into place... Hopefully."What? Seriously?" he said dramatically. I had to contain my laughter, even though we had rehearsed this so many times. Heather hadn't been lying. This was exactly like him.

But now was not the time to make remarks about scripts. I had my plan to fulfill. "Joseph..I'm pregant," I said, looking up at him.

He was probably questioning my sanity right about now. We both knew our lines by heart. "Wha- I know. An angel came and told you," he said. He raised an eyebrow in question, but he went along with it for now. We were going against the script, but there was only one way to say it.

"No, Joseph, I'm pregant!" I said, confused on why I wasn't getting a decent reaction from him. I was getting frustrated. Why were boys. So. _Dense_?

Takuto was also getting a bit frustrated himself. "I know! An angel came and told you last night!" he raised his voice at me, and mouthed 'What are you doing?'

"No! Takuto! The stick I peed on told me!"

**And that's the end of the Christmas chapter. We hope you all enjoyed it. Leah-chan and I had lots of fun. This is one of our personal favorites, even if its not that long.**

**Review!**

**Leah-chan and Ezzy-chan**


	5. Can I Have the Definition Please?

**Hey! We're back after a long break. Yes, very long. We're well aware of that. But no worries. We've got more Takuto and Mitsuki fluff, paired with some humor, to revive this… dead… fanfiction… thing. Bring it on!**

**Disclaimer: Full Moon Wo Sagashite isn't ours!**

Can I Have the Definition Please?

Today had been a bright and sunny day. The skies were a clear, beautiful light blue and the clouds were puffy and white. The sun warmed the Earth with happiness and yet… things were about to go down hill.

Putting a petite hand into the mailbox, humming one of her newest hit singles, a young woman pulled out the envelopes and magazines before entering the condo she and her fiancé were staying in.

"Takuto?"

Her voice was tentative at first, soft and quiet like it used to be before her throat healed.

"Mitsuki!" There was a string of thuds as someone's feet pounded down the stairs. Then, suddenly, the black tennis shoes extended to a pair of dark wash denim jeans, continuing until a light blue button-up shirt appeared with lightly muscled arms wearing gloves. Then, finally, a head appeared, showing the blue-gray eyes, dark brown hair, and cocky smile that was the face of Kira Takuto. 'Mitsuki!" he shouted once more, skipping the last couple steps and picking her up into the air. "How did it go?"

Mitsuki blushed pink. "Takuto, it was just a photo shoot," she said modestly.

"A photo shoot for Spotlight magazine because you're going on a world wide tour! Babe, you're too modest," he assured her.

Mitsuki sighed, content with her life at the moment. When he set her down, she kissed his cheek before looking through the mail. "You've got something from the recording company. I bet it's a schedule. This is for me. Bill… bill… Oh! " Mitsuki paused, going through the mail. Putting aside the rest of the mail, she shyly clutched the peach-colored paper that remained. "That reminds me…" She giggled nervously as Takuto arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

She nervously began to bend the paper before sighing. "Well, since you and I will be away for so long because you want to go on tour with me… n-not that I'm upset! I'm very happy you want to come. But, well… I just wanted to get more involved with our community since we don't get to… much."

Takuto chuckled. "I thought you were going to say you were pregnant or something!" Mitsuki's eyes snapped to his, pulling her brown curls from her face so she could see better if he was joking or not. He had to be… right? "You looked so serious!" He ruffled her hair with a grin. "So what are we doing?"

"A spelling bee," Mitsuki replied, chewing her lip.

The young man grinned. "Cool. Are we participating or judging?"

"Participating," Mitsuki responded.

Things actually looked okay at the moment. Takuto smiled and grabbed the paper from her to look over the information. "This seems okay. I'm pretty good at spelling," he decided, going to hang it up on their fridge with a cat magnet, something Mitsuki had begged for them to buy when they went souvenir shopping last tour.

The brunette singer gave a sigh as she rubbed her stomach. At least he had taken it well. Takuto normally didn't like being signed up for things without being asked about it first. Relieved, Mitsuki made her way up the stairs to the second floor of their tiny, cramped condo. Though she loved it to pieces, it did have its cons. Namely the stairs, considering they had a three-level, though still very tiny. Plus, the stairs were about to become a worse trek than ever in the following months.

Heading into the office room, which they'd have to change later, Mitsuki began running through paperwork. She'd have to hide the papers Dr. Wakaouji sent her if she wanted to be the one telling Takuto instead of the papers telling her the test returned positive.

Finding it with success, Mitsuki smiled and opened up one of the drawers to put it into her file. However, as she shifted through the papers, she found something rather interesting. It looked like a high school paper with Takuto's name on top.

Picking it up out of curiosity, she scanned through it.

_Kira Takuto_

_2__nd__ Period_

_Senior Year_

_Remedial Communication Arts Class_

_Semester Spelling Test_

The blossoming singer furrow her brows was the giant, red F that was circled, along with the note at the bottom. 'See me after class, Mr. Kira.' Mitsuki thought back to what Takuto said.

"_I'm pretty good at spelling"_

Mitsuki giggled, looking over the paper. "Takuto. You spelled 'potato' wrong," Mitsuki observed, trying to block her giggles.

A smile growing on her face, she went back down stairs to where Takuto was in the kitchen, leaving the paper she had gotten from the hospital in her pocket. He turned. "Want some tea?" he asked. "I figured the photo shoot might've worn you out."

Mitsuki nodded. "Thank you, Takuto," she said with a smile. "Oh, and about the spelling bee…"

Takuto glanced at her, not quite sure what was up. "Yeah?" he asked.

She shook her head, raising the paper she had discovered. 'I was simply putting something away. I didn't mean to look through your things… But… er… Takuto," she began, though not quite sure how to continue. "I think you might need to study so as not to humiliate yourself."

Her fiancé gaped at the paper she was holding in her hands before his cheeks went pink. He obviously hadn't planned on telling her he was never good at spelling, considering he spelled potato like poetayto until his teacher corrected him after that test.

Takuto was known for taking the simplest word and turning its spelling into something outrageous.

Bowing his head, he nodded, embarrassed for his failure long ago. Mitsuki just smiled, she actually found his failure at spelling quite cute.

"How about I give you a quick lesson in spelling?" she offered. Takuto looked up through his long bangs, and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, that would be great actually." Mitsuki took his rough, calloused hand, since he had removed his gloves, and gently led him over to the living room.

"Lets start with something simple. Spell potato," Mitsuki said very seriously. Takuto looked at her like she had a third eye.

"Are you being serious? Mitsuki, I'm an adult. I believe that I can handle words more complicated than potato," Misuki just raised her eyebrow, and waited patiently for Takuto to proceed.

Takuto sighed in defeat, "P-O-T-A-T-O. Potato," he said in a bored tone. A thought suddenly struck Mitsuki.

"Okay, lets continue with P words," she settled into her oversized chair. "Picture,"

"P-I-C-T-U-R-E,"

"Practice,"

"P-R-A-C-T-I-C-E,"

"Good! See, you're a good speller. You'll do great in the spelling bee," Takuto nodded, feeling confident. "Okay, one more. Pregnant,"

Takuto stroked his non-existent chin hair.

"Country of origin?" Mitsuki rolled her eyes.

"Just spell the word."

"Use it in a sentence."

"Takuto, I'm pregnant."

"Can you repeat the word?" Mitsuki stared at his him like he was stupid.

"It starts with a P, and ends in REGNENT," She couldn't believe this. She was marrying this idiot?

Takuto glared at her. "Well I figured that much. What about a definition?"

Mitsuki sighed. How much more did she have to do? She even said it as plain as day. Speaking of day, this day was turning out worse than she had planned. "Pregnant. A condition that your fiancé, Kouyama Mitsuki, currently has and will have for the next seven and a half months. It involves her carrying a child inside of her stomach."

Takuto drummed his fingers against the table, attempting to figure this out while still clearly ignoring the obvious clue. "That didn't help like I thought it would… Can you use it in a different sentence?"

Mitsuki tossed her hands into the air before pulling out the paper she never did get to put away. "You _see_ this? This is a paper from the doctor. You see this part down here? It says Kouyama Mitsuki's test came back _positive_. P-O-S-I-T-I-V-E. And I've got _one more_ P word for you. It says Kouyama Mitsuki is _pregnant_. P-R-E-G-N-A-N-T!"

"Oh, that's how you spell it."

"Kira Takuto, I give you an _F_. You know what it stands for? You FAIL at FIGURING out my FUCKING obvious clues! What do you want me to do?"

"None of those words start with a P."

**And cut. There you go. We hope you enjoyed it. Mitsuki got rather scary towards the end, and Takuto got rather dense, but, well, you know… couldn't resist. (insert cheesy grins)**

**Please review.**

**Leah and Ezzy-chan**


End file.
